Coming Home
by kenziedeleary
Summary: SYOT OPEN. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the World that I'm coming home
1. Prologue

Coming home

By:Mackenzie Deleary

_**~Form on PROFILE. Tribute's will be selected only through PM~**_

_**Coming Home by Diddy**_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_

"Full of Blood, Sacrifice, Anger, Distrust, Fright and in the end where one lone victor stands with the sweet, glorious, amazing feel of being crowned victor and coming home to see you're districts eyes full of pride. We give the tributes the feel of paradise to show them how much they long for being one of the most honorable riches"

_**Tell the world I'm coming home**_

"They have the highest honor in the Capitol well, If I do say so myself they stand even taller than some of the officials that give them the opportunity to come to our home"

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**_

"We show the tributes we our forgiving and allow them to live paradise for just a small price, I think we have done a good job through out the years and that we do care about the Districts by allowing them into the games themself. I have some kids that pout from not being born in a district cause they can't get into the games like the other kids , though I must admit, I still am Jealous of them"

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

"In 1 day.."

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

"The Tribute's will be chosen..."

**Tell...The...World...That...I'm...Coming...Home**

"For The sixty-third annual Hunger Games!

* * *

(NOTE:IS UP TO DATE, BLANK SPOTS ARE SPOTS CURRENTLY OPEN)

FEMALE'S

DISTRICT 1:Amber Mission

DISTRICT 2:Elanor Ryden

DISTRICT 3:Artemis Black

DISTRICT 4:Meena Wilson

DISTRICT 5:Penelope (Lope) Weltz

DISTRICT 6:Skylark Andronicus

DISTRICT 7:Cypress Elm

DISTRICT 8:Vienna Fredson

DISTRICT 9:

DISTRICT 10:Tenna Morgese

DISTRICT 11:Janelle Evans

DISTRICT 12:

MALE'S

DISTRICT 1:Brute Manly

DISTRICT 2:Perceus Mayweather

DISTRICT 3:Agnus Cybert

DISTRICT 4:Crucis Erwin

DISTRICT 5:

DISTRICT 6:Leaf Reddick

DISTRICT 7:Reserved

DISTRICT 8:Ignacious (Iggy) Lysander

DISTRICT 9:Runyon Odinshoot

DISTRICT 10:Reserved

DISTRICT 11:

DISTRICT 12:Harry Milston

~_**May the odds be ever in you're favor ~**_

_**kenziedeleary**_


	2. District 1:Amber Mission

**Hi guys, so I am going to put the Tribute's name in the Chapters instead of the District+gender so I hope you remember your tributes first and last ~kenziedeleary**

District one

Amber Mission

I walk through the empty hallways of my house, the silver tile's creaking as my foot takes another step. It's only 7:00 in the morning though my parents don't like to being woken even if it's to go to training. I successfully cross the bedroom and to the stairs that automatically reach the door.

The air is cool and it's the perfect shade of stormy blue out with a little drizzle of rain landing on my white jacket, 'My favourite time of the day' I think, and I can feel the smirk rising on my face. I try my best to speed walk through the aisle and aisle of apartments on the residential side of One to get to the training center faster before my shift at the bakery, walking up the middle of the street as usual and hearing nothing but my foot steps echo and other early morning risers getting ready for the day.

I try to keep myself occupied as I get closer to the center with only some turns to go, and sprinting sometimes, I run through my agenda the third time, the first when I woke then when I got ready.

Race to the training center, get your sword, make the 12 year olds feel unwelcome,skip the breakfast buffet to train even harder,leave for shift, act sweet for baker to leave early, leave for home, get ready for reaping and arrive by 1:00.

I finally get to the training center with only minutes to spare before rush hour, I walk through the door. I see the staff setting up chairs and tables the 9 wide open sets of push-open doors and the security censors already in place hovering near the top of the door.

I stop in my tracks and some blonde strands of hair block my vision, when I see some open cardboard boxes of machetes, machetes! I look over my shoulder and see no authority in sight, I quickly walk over to the box but hover my hand over the handle avoiding some tips poking up, and clasp hold of it. 'Nice' the silver fine medal looks crystal clear.

"You sure you know how to use that?"someone says. Amber turned. He couldn't be much more older than her, his eyebrows raised and dark skin mostly covered by a long-sleeved shirt that he obviously pulled up to elbows and his arm crossed in disbelief but his body language showing humour.

"Please.."Amber chuckled. Her hair falling in sync with her head shaking "I can't remember the first time I used this" she twirled the bade in the air for effect and stares to show her obvious skill.

"But these are triple LTX blade's with..." The boy held her stare but she rolled her eyes at him then strutted in the deserted training room. I liked it better when it was empty so there wouldn't have the pressure of being number one but even if one walked in.

The twelves always came in groups showing off their weak skills and trying the exercise equipment, then the annoying confident ones trying to hang around you with their friend begging them to leave. I chucked remembering the time I got so fed up at this annoying scrawny girl trying to humor me I screamed at her to leave me the hell alone, so it was incredibly awkward for her, in my split class when I was younger.

I make my signature show off move when the room is so crowded you sweat when you walk in which earns me the majority glances of anger, frustration and her personal favorite... awe. And sure enough the twelve's start running into each other.

The day goes by in a blur, Me breaking down the dough then crying about the hunger games then the baker taking pity and letting me go.

The wind pulls back my hair when I walk on the side-walk to my appartement with my parent. When I get there my mom rushes me to the bathroom doing my hair,nails,make-up and deals with any sneaky hairs that silently appear on me.

She finishes and rushes me to the long mirror.

"So...how did I do" she asks while wiggling her eyebrows. I scan my self and see she finally gave me her purple cocktail dresses that end near the thigh's with ruffles attached. It's typical of her but it's reaping so I decided not to be picky.

"Your getting better every year" I tell her. She let's out a flattered sound the hugs me. I tell her I have to go. I take my time until I hear the escorts voice boom through the town, my face drains of color.'This can't be happening' I scream at myself to run and not to worry about how I look.

I run to the nearest stand to get my finger print and I hear her sigh in exhaustion the prick my finger so hard it caused me pain during the video. I kill time by trying to catch my breath with some of the other fifteens giving me strange looks.

"You okay?"some girl asks. I look up to see the one and only Janresse Ryene, one of those "special" careers that trained in a "special" part of town where it's just a pile of broken buildings to us, but a whole hunger games experience for them. I admit it's hard to join them, I even tried out for sword fighting in the female division but didn't make it. No one made it, the way the victor/trainer put it we were a "disgrace" but Janresse came from the rich side of town being one of the few offspring of a peacekeeper and always had the friends and the looks with the waist long red hair and brown eyes but today is tied in a fancy braid.

She didn't try out for the female division for knife throwing ... but the boys division and made it! and I always envied her though at the same time, admired her.

"Just going for a run around the loop before going home and getting dressed work out too much today".Technacally, I wasn't lying, the loop is a big track that surrounds the uptown part of the village but I ony ran half of it. she gives me a look of disgust for my arrogant behaviour but I shake it off and turn my attention to the massive stage

Finnyier Malcay is he's little preppy self telling jokes when he tries to gets serious he lets out a crazy laugh that get's everyone else roaring with laughter.

"Okay,now for the time to select 63rd annual hunger games" everyone claps and a few whistle's, The boy's start scream to go first then the girls catch on and some children have to cover their ears.

"Since I'm a Male myself" he places his hand on his chest and bows his head side ways. Boys roar with happiness and the clapping is outrageous, Finnyier countinues "Ladies go first!" Girls cheer to and jump with excitement, Boy's silently clap and laugh.

Finnyier crossed over to the ball in a dance-like shimmy the does a strange dance and drops to the ball, his hand swims for a name. I can hear the mummer of the phrase _"I volunteer,I volunteer" _all around me. One of my hands automatically thread in my blonde locks,My stomach is tightening, I close my eyes and wait for the name.

"Twinkle-gleam Ramanse" When the name hitss the ears, so many things happen at once.

1: A twelve looks over joyed.

2:The word volunteer is over used.

I sprint, hard, hoping to get to the stage first and screaming "I volunteer!" my eyes ar just squinting on the ground, and shoving girls out of my way.I open my eyes and I'm on the stage .

"What's your name?"Finnyier asks, I can hear my parents hollers of joy, and clapping for my success but some other girls look enraged.

I gather all my confidence to speak still surprised to being picked "Amber Mission". Finnyier says other stuff involving my wrist being raised then him crossing over to the boy's bowl stuffed to the top with paper slips.

I wasn't listening to them and haven't bothered, I was instead whispering, murmuring and picturing my name written in bold letters on a capitol television.

_'Amber Mission,Victor of the 63rd Hunger games'_


	3. District 1:Brute Manly

**I'm going to need a district three boy soon, probably when I ge to the district two boy.~kenziedeleary**

District One

Brute Manly

He walks down to the training center with plenty of time to spare. The Mayor's house is long gone out of his eye sight, as he continues to walk down the cement sidewalk. The anxiety has been eating him up about if he is going to make it into the games or not, sure, being the mayor's son does have its perks but how far will that go. His only three friends aren't even that interested in the games. Let only give him support.

But they did promise to show up to training which they always give him hints they rather be else where. The sunrises lights hit his browns eyes, which he guess are probably making his freckles glow to as he looks up at the blue sky while walking, casually wasting time till he gets to the center. The grass surrounding is already dry from the morning dew and in the background, he can see the rows, and rows of Apartments.

Brute see's a glimpse of a dark figure waiting on the pavment to the center, 'a boy' he thinks while seeing some signs of facial hair but he isn't close enough to be sure.

Stud, it's stud. His friend since fourth-grade, the one with the strange burgundy hair in a small little afro with Green eyes, The crazy,quiet guy that is constantly underestimated, especially by me. He wave's and walks over.

"Where the rest of dem"Stud says still confused about our promise to meet then go in though there is about 1000 of teens running into the center with glee.

Brute tried not to chuckle but his friend knows him to well that he would laugh at the way he talks.'Country' the word their past teacher's used for Stud accent. He and Stud talked till Stud has his eyes fixed on something past his shoulder. Out of curiosity, He takes a quick look over seeing his coat collar blocking some of his view, but not enough to see that Gigi walking Golden locks bouncing in her ponytail.

Stud seems lost when the brown-haired boy turned back, he's been this way since the eighth grade when they first met Gigi and she sat next to Stud. After a couple a months they were inseparable, until that is what my and another awkward friend Jason and I called "three".

Mainly because it was three grades later, she had three boys that got Stud the most Jealous and his failed attempts on asking her out.

Jason is walking behind her with his usually cool grin and brown hair messy. When we all exchange words and make a temporary schedule, we head inside.

It is an unspoken rule, Jason and me wander off together but Stud will follow Gigi to her favourite station Rock climbing though it's not one of his personal favourite stations. His was always the mace ever since he first walked in when he was 12.

Jason goes to the nearby station but with all the people, it made him disappear on his first step.

Brute hears some Girls behind him from school, covering their mouths and occasionally blushing and pointing at him which makes him stare in the small reflection of his face on the striking part, his tan skin is the most noticeable, and muscle showing through his black shirt.

He knew just how to play it.

* * *

The weather was hot, Brute was sweating all over the place in his black tux his dad picked out for him, His father was standing proudly on the stage telling us how thankful we should be to the Capitol and the way they treat us. His eyes roam over to the two rebels standing in the shadows of Brute's favourite childhood restaurant. The Blonde girl hugging the Boy with the curly brown. She smiling at him but he loses interest and turns his head to the commotion past the 18-year olds.

His head feels the recognition when he see's the Blonde girl rushing into the boxed off area but it's the long hair that reaches near her waist where he feels a cool breeze rush past him.

The escort comes to the stage but the recognition that was there is now all gone for the freckled boy, so he focuses his attention on his Mom and Dad with their attention on his baby sister Jewel's and her patches of soft brown hair scattered across her head, eyes still sealed shut causing wrinkles on her face while waving her arms around robotically.

"Twinkle-gleam Ramanse" A voice screeches through the , startling Brute. Stinging his ears and automatically covers them but the girls screaming won't block out. Sounding like a strangling sound. His father searches the crowd until his gaze falls on him. It's a simple gesture but it helps when his Dad gives him two thumbs up.

After all the commotion, the long-haired girl came out as the Tribute in default as she was the first to make it to the stage. Brute starts to get into the running place, inhaling a deep breath while closing his eyes counting to ten, The therapy that helped him through the occasional storms.

"Hmm let's see?" the escort says.

He can feel the escorts hand in the bowl of slips, all the crowds cheering is oblivious to him, he can feel his heart beating rapidly and his breath quickening but try's to keep it quiet.

"Ah, Here we go now the male tribute, of the 63rd hunger games.." Brute opens his eyes keeping his glare on the girl who doesn't have to go through becoming the male tributes reaping.

"Carsny Ribbion!" He runs feeling his eyebrows burrowing together, worry streaking on his face. '5 meters' Brute yells "I VOLUNTEER!" but the sound was overcome by voices in each group he past.

A boy shoved him to the ground but Jason mysteriously showed up and pushed him back. He literally scrambled up in no time tripping over his own feet when he got to the steps.

"I volu...I volunteer"Brute panted, hands on his knee's, catching his breath.

"And what is your name?"the escort asks. I look at Gigi and Stud cuddling in the 17 year-old section Jason cheering my name while walking backwards. The girl with the long blonde hair smirked at him with some strand of hair blocking her eyesight but Brute felt the tension. He was ready, ready for it all

"Brute Manly"


	4. District 2:Elanor Ryden

**I apologize in advance, I put some cursing words in here but I know there is only one, possibly two but I'm usually not a dirty mouth it's just that I pictured it that way. Beside's it happens in the teen years.**

**~kenziedeleary**

District 2

Elanor Ryden

I creep up the stairs, my toes aching for being on them too long. The cement floors make a small shuffle sound only slightly. I pause taking small amounts of air in and out. I take my two steps to get to the top of the stairs and lean on the extra piece of wall that make back has always been used to.

I can feel someone standing maybe a meter from where I am now, I smirk knowing that they caught already. I crouch down preparing my gun get a small elastic that has waited on my wrist ever since I got here, and put it into a very loose ponytail.

My gaze falls to the ground where I plan my next step closing my eyes and visualising where the person stands. I hold my gun up so the tip is touching my nose. I break out of hiding place, my shoulder pushing my of the wall and see a startled 14-year old scramble to get their gun into place, my gun starts to tick a total of three-times before recognizing the target and letting a bullet fly right to his chest.

The brown-haired boy falls backwards with red splattering all over the spot where I shot. For fun, I shoot, 3 more times.

The boy get's up with an angry scowl on his face, his brown eyes filled with annoyance. I cross my arms and smirk. I place my gun into its place on my belt and take of my safety glasses. "God what's wrong with you I knew I was down!" he screams. He throws all his equipment down on the floor shoving me out-of-the-way, I watch him as he storms out of the door in pure fury.

"Win again" I whisper, while laughing. I can see the red juice used for the blood and mentally kick myself for not shooting more times just to see the juice spill all over.

I walk out of the kill-zone room and into the rest of the training room. My first impression was 'hot', with all the body heat it makes it hard to breath. I always wished that the training center people would get the worthless tributes out so it would be the good people only coming through these doors like myself.

I turn my head when I hear the familiar clicks of the result's on this huge television that puts her's to shame.

_Archery 7.4 Tyce Clemmings _

_Knifes 8.9 Elanor Ryden_

_Camouflage 10 Cristing Ward _

_Axe 8.5 __Annika Rows _

_Snares 11 Jagger Patriek _

The board continued to list names, I didn't care much for my knife throwing but I was waiting to see my name on the kill zone part. There are for different sections for the kill-zone.

The first time she tried it herself was when she was twelve and hungry for blood, that's when most of her friends disapeared, some tried to reason with her but told them to go 'die in the bloodbath'. The kill-zones are separated through out the gym of their academy, there in the corners of the building and is basically like a miniature version of the Hunger Games except it's in 7 acres of space and the more people in the smaller it get's.

The one in the north-west corner is the forest kill-zone which I had never liked since there was always a person following you and shoots you when you least expect it, it's never that fun and most 18-year olds kill in groups. The north-east corner is the ruins or buildings the one she just left from, the intensity is always horrible and the kills happen very slowly. I never really bothered with the Other one is the South ends of the building but I heard one was weather and the other is built for hand-to-hand combat with the last person standing wins.

_Kill-Zone's Victor's _

_North-east Forest:Finnigan Quintin, _

_North-west Blockade:Elanor Ryden, _

_South-east Climate Control: Mersadi Corniske, _

_South-west Weaponless: Tanner Deacon,_

The program ended and high-fives were passed along, I slipped between the people who were standing all over the cracked cement and kept going towards the entrance/garage door.

In the corner I see the Brown-haired 14-year old again huddled in the corner of where the entrance, I'm guessing he has a little girl-friend from his arm being tossed over a girl's shoulder. He turns and see's me and whispers something about me because his Girl turns around. I just continue my way out just smiling with my hands in my pocket balled into a fist just in case.

I walk past them to her the words that ticked me off and I'm sure she made an effort for me to hear "Bitch" I swung my hand making contact with her nose hitting my knuckle and tackle her to the ground, the boy didn't have any time to think as I finished up by kicking her. I run out of the door with the boy right behind my tail.

My home is in the loser part of district 2 what the call 'the ghetto' because it's like the birth place of the scariest Criminals. But most of the people who originate from here are the dirty blondes and the gray eyes. Which my mom is the perfect model for the look, which leaves me and my Dad are out-of-place, I silently wish everyday I could leave this place, my parents and be like the other richer kids that get the top training and the odds of them getting in the games are high.

My house is an 1 story, ugly brick house with a pale yellow roof top with broken glass taped up with obvious duck tape. I go inside.

I see my mother drunk as usual on the table of the yellow decaying kitchen. "Where have you been" Her tone sounds like she meant it as a joke but her eyes say otherwise. I let out a snort and walk over to the table taking her bottle away from her hands.

"Doing anything but drinking" I lean closer to her face filled with disgust. I continue "How about you, Drunk?"I pop the K. She swung her arms at my that I easily dodge and run to my room. She probably never notice I put locks on my door so as she continues to bash the door yelling harsh things to me.

I place the bottle on my dresser with missing glass pieces. Open the window at the foot of my mattress and trow the bottle out. I hear the glass shatter, I find a brush and take it to my mattress and start to comb my long brown locks.

I keep thinking of the way I told my mother off, I smile to myself knowing how she would react and earlier when I lied to the boy with a sympathetic mask on saying that I saw her cheat and I knew, I couldn't see a fellow member of the trainees of the kill-zones get hurt, He hugged me a thanked me. I ran off laughing my head off when he couldn't hear me. I knew I was a good manipulator, I have been since I knew how cruel life was.

I decide to put my hair my hair in a simple pony tail and put on this black dress that ends near my knees, I blew out air in relief knowing it wasn't tight like the other girls she knew her age, it loosened up at my ribs.

I hear my Dad come into the door then rushing to her door grabbing my enraged mother then taking her to their room to talk. I waited on my mattress listening in on their load conversation and my Dad yelling at me to get out of my room.

I didn't move though, I just sat there and told myself careers don't need this. I'll come out of the games fresh and clean then live it up on my own in my Victors house and have all the friends in the world, laughing at my parents devastation. They don't care anyways even if I do come out.'I wish you guys were dead' I thought 'I wish Brutus was in the game with you losers' Her dad had the same name of the victor that won about 25 years ago when he was 15, my dad was older but the Victor sure could kill.

I jump out if the window using my mattress for support leaving my screaming parents

* * *

"Welcome to the reaping of the...63rd Hunger games"says the forgetful escort Hinea French, The woman is absolutely clueless and stupid with a really bright blue colored wig on every year. The wig reaches her waist, and the petit escort dressed in a green jump suit with box-like corners sticking out if her dress. Also in bright, distracting colors.

I always laughed at the way she looked,she was never formal but so strange and the way she talked sounded dazed. I stroke the remote of Volunteer's back and forth mentally picturing myself on the stage. The remote is a small blue box with a red button on top,The first six to click it go into a private reaping bowl where Hinea clicks a digital name in the smaller bowl in the middle of the stage. It's a huge honor to get chosen so I can't mess this up.

I see the back of the Girl's head that I punched, I'm guessing she is crying when I see her head and stares at something. I follow her gaze and see her most likely ex-boyfriend. I raise my eyebrows but decide not to think to much of it.

"Thank-you for that video brought to you all the way from ours Truly the Capitol" The crowd claps their hands and I join at some point not really caring about anything but the reaping.

"Did you know there was a saying...back in the day where it was Ladies first? well I must say out of-" She is cut off by some crazy teen that yelled "Hurry up...!" I laughed and so did the other sixteen-year olds but The younger ones didn't take it lightly giving us looks of shame.

The blue-haired escort huffed and said "I was going to do the first to reap the boys go but not anymore" She heard a boy beside her whisper 'Geez" under his breath.

I could feel the excitement run through me so much my hands started to shake, I was smiling like a maniac. The escort picked out a name and ran on her little heels moving the name slip in a fancy dance that had me wishing her to say the name already.

"Perry-"Hinea was cut off by the loud beep of my buzzer with a few stragglers beeping in too. "Now we have some Volunteers? I see" Hinea immediately dropped the slip on the ground at speed walking little steps over to the miniature reaping ball with digital blue name's showing.

A short stub man with a camera passed her a scrool that she impressively caught with one hand.

"Oh, We have names for the special six that have made it to the finale! let's see we have... Elanor Ryden, Giselle William, Maybellian Jaxton, Denver Kiffle,Echo Quisrtain and Hunter Jennette.

They all came from different age groups, I think I saw a twelve jumping up and down from actually making it, which is suprising, even district 2's twelve year-olds aren't dumb enough to just start training and volunteer...well, most of them aren't.

All Hinea did this time was bend over and picked it out teasingly. "Elanor Ryden has been selected as your Female tribute"The crowd cheers as I make my way towards the the stage with the biggest grin on my face. I run my fingers across my hair in excitement.

"Congratulations Elanor and may I say You are quite a looker aren't you? I love your skin tone it's just marvelous!" I purse my lips together still smiling and say "I'm one of a kind" Hinea mouth drops but before she could say anything they crowd was demanding the boys reaping and she carry's on.

_"Kill,Death,Fear,Hope,Winner, Dead once again"_I remember this song,my moms words chopped up and put into a small song mentally in my head, I was called a freak for singing this song and it keeps repeating and repeating I even created the scenario in my head. Stabbing someone, Lifeless body, Fear in a tribute's eyes, False hope, A victors house, Picturing the deceased tribute's.

Finally in my point of view.

**Crap, I scared myself writing this, But there was something missing so I put in the blood thirsty teenager thing in, Every light in my room is on. I'm actually shaking now.**

**~kenziedeleary**


	5. District 2:Perceus Mayweather

**"YEAH !" is literally what I was like when I finished this, I honestly would've finished this earlier , like 1 week ago earlier but this was the hardest to write, I especially had a hard time writing about "the girl". I had such bad writers block that when I got a little idea I just logged on and scrabbled to type it before I forgot. And secondly I got this case of "HALO obsession" I was playing halo 3 and begging my mom to please let me get the newest one, Now I'm waiting till Christmas. Well, this is getting to big, stay tuned for the bottom.**

**~kenziedeleary(not dead :P)**

District two

Perceus Mayweather

"So what time are you heading down to training" my mom says giving me a warm smile. I think about it, Chelsea asked me if I was going to go train yesterday I said probably for half an hour so we could have personal time. I was a little scared at what she meant be that but I nodded calmly and left for home to pass out on my bed.

"I don't maybe around 6" I looked at the clock resting above my parents stove it was 5:30 in the morning but our family is early morning risers and My Dad will be coming home by now and my mom loves seeing him right away. I look at my mom who is shuffling over to the small sink and refills her cup of coffee, and once again can't help but think I look nothing like my parents.

Chelsea says it all the time, as she always says "your like the shade family" since my mom is the lightest and my dad is the darkest where as I am in the middle being the tanned one. My Mom met my Dad at a party for some Victor, being from first-class families they got creating me, a naturally tanned child.

"Are you sure you can't wait till seven? I wanted to cook breakfast at then" She asked with pleading eyes, I shrug. "I'll just eat at training, with Chelsea" My mom let's out a breath, meaning she has given up but I reassure her that she might be able to have breakfast with Dad. The front door creaks open and in comes my father or for fun I call him 'Creator' which always brings a smile to his face. My dad takes off his black-smith apron and dust off his pale grey sweater and takes off his big boots and takes a seat at the table.

He rest his elbows on the table rubbing circle's on his eyes, Which is strange because he always comes how with a new joke but he just picks at the bags under his eyes.

"Is it ready?" My mom smiles and I am glad we don't have to deal with any problems now because I'm hoping that this will be the best-last memory I have of them before I go. My mom tells him she'll get him coffee and walks over but not before may dad gets up and does a small jog over and he thanks her with a small kiss on the lips. He returns to his seat

"Percy, are you Volunteering today?" I notice he used his nick-name for me convincing me he is in a good mood. I know I am going to volunteer today because I wouldn't want to be an 18 and known for winning the games because I am older.

"Yeah" He pats me on the back and wishes me luck. I realize the time is closing in on 6 and grab the bag of close I made so I can get ready at my Grandma's house which is closer to the market square.

My house rest in a complex of the richer merchants, it's kind like all the richer people live here and work little ways away from here. Then there is of course the merchants, employees and then workers who usually work in the mountain or cleaning services. I wait at the district train station, an all medal building that can fit at the most 100 people but since the population in this part of the district is low, you can't expect much. The train shows up maybe 7 minutes later already past 6. When the doors open I jog from my seat and to the train.

When I walk in I forced into in a bear-hug from the one and only Chelsea Daniler. At first I startled and let a small huff of confusion than realizing it was her I wrapped my arms around her two.

She let's go and says "Where have, I've looked all over this train!" she gestures behind here with only one seat occupied with a grey duffel bag. I get her joke, of the train being only the size of half a bus and laugh saying "Good one, I'll have to use that one later"

"Sure thing Mayweather" She says. winking at me and turns around every so slowly signaling me to follow her.

Me and Chelsea talk about the reaping and such until there is silence when we are just holding hands looking outside windows on opposite sides. She never really was one for romance even if she was at her happiest point she wouldn't even touch him sometimes, at first I thought she hated me or something until she told me she was never a big fan but she was still glad I was there.

It's early in the morning, but there is already too many people outside for my taste, parents waving off to their kids, groups of friends talking about strategies for the games by going into fighting stances and fake fighting.

I stare at a group of girls and wonder if Chelsea's friend are coming "So is it just you and me today?" She turned around and I hear gulp nervously and nod.

"Yeah, they had other stuff to do" she says, I always grinned when she did her weird habit of gesturing.

The train came dropped us off to the training center and once we got off the train zoomed behind us making my fall a bit. We both exchange looks and head inside.

I tried to pay attention to training but Chelsea kept distracting me with hugs or kisses on the cheek. I almost hit a person when I tried practicing with the trident and I can't even think about what happened at the knife throwing station. Apparently, all of her favorite stations were so full that they had you take a number.

Then there was the time I saw a girl oblivious to where she was standing right beside the knife targets, and the worst was a 12 year-old was practicing so I shoved her out-of-the-way just in time because just like I predicted the boy hit right where she was standing. She said the creepiest thing ever  
"How can I ever repay you" with me still on top of her it was awkward so I just said "You can thank my Girlfriend who spotted you out". I swear when I got up while helping the girl, I saw Chelsea with tears in her eyes.

And the center was full every where you walked your skin brushed against someone and it was almost impossible to see anything but body's in front of you. Eventually they left when it was an hour before the reaping, all that time wasted because we scrambled to find a station.

When we board the train I decided to go out and just break the ice," Chelsea, were you okay back there?" She shakes her shoulders waving it off as no but at the last-minute she wiped her eyes. "Seriously what's wrong?" She was looking down I could see her face turn from Blank to Annoyance.

"Percy... do you think I don't see what you do? do you... do you think I can't see that you want someone else? cause when you don't say anything it really pisses me off!" Chelsea breaks down and cry's, bring her legs up against her chest and leaning against the cool medal of the train. Leaving a sad sound of a crying echo traveling thorugh the car of the train.

"Chelsea, I don't know what your say-"

"Yes you do" Her voice is hitching, I can tell she is making an effort to move away from me. "No, it's just you no one else I swear"I wrap my arm around here and see a peck of my grandma's house coming up soon.

"It's just you and you're wild brown hair and your eyes" She smiles wiping her eyes adding in.

"Try that again your dead"I smile too.

"I'll take my chances".

* * *

We walked hand in hand to sign in and pick up the volunteer button that made the reaping so much more organized than the crazy district 1 citizens who run for their lives. I decided to wear a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants that showed off my tanned skin more than I was comfortable with.

Me and Chelsea separate me going to a group of boys that are in my grade, joking around and laughing at the little kids thinking about volunteering. I talk with some more until I hear the small escorts voice boom through the surrounding area. I always had a hard time focusing on the event even when I was twelve, but I watched the ceremony so many times I can pretty much predict what happens in the next five minutes, I can even predict what our newest escort of 3 years does.

I zone-out through the video, list of disasters and the girls reaping only catching this years female tribute. I think it was Ellen Ryder or something. I know Chelsea didn't volunteer this year because we take turns every year so last year she volunteered and now it's my turn. The whole time I just keep practicing my reaction time.

"Now for the boys" Hinea squeaks.

You can hear her footsteps echo through the speakers over the small chatter of the crowd murmuring about it taking to long and filling in a report, Which I guess is true as I watch the clueless escort look at the reaping bowl in amusement looking down inside as if she is wondering which slip she meant to pick.

She finally picks one and pushes her wig behind her shoulders only to put it back in front causing a sound of groans flowing through the boys, even some curses. The blue-haired escort straightens up and all the sudden serious says "Joel Charson".

I hear the beeps start which startled me and my beep joined in late. 'Damn' I think. I mentally kick myself and shake my head in shame. I should have been ready right when they called the name. Hinea drops the slip to the ground and gets the boys scroll from an official.

I pray I got in this time even though my chances are 1-1000, my nervousness gets to me when I have to repeatedly wipe my hands of sweat while Hinea eyes overly scan the paper as if she is trying to pronounce the names.

"Well now let's see we have Micah Allaecter...ah, Jonas Whittiker..." I put my head down shaking in shame, I thought I had it this year, All those times me and Chelsea practiced volunteering. I sigh scratching my head waiting to hear my name ignored for the 3rd time.

I hear it slightly like being underwater and hearing muffled voices "And Perceus Mayweather" I feel my face go into complete shock and blink a couple of times to make sure. Some people in front of me kinda gaze back out of curiosity. I quickly hand my remote to some near by kids that automatically pass it to a nearby peacekeeper.

While she walks to the smaller bowl that now holds 6 blue digital strips, I make a list in my head of all the good things I have done to deserve to get in. Hinea has one hand grip the side of the bowl while the other teasingly taps a finger on the rim.

"Come on, come on..."I mutter under my breath.

When she finally decides to pick one, my gaze falls on the back of Chelsea's head, she looks anxious, she has a weird habit of scratching her arms when she get's bored. If I do get picked I haven't thought of how much I would miss having her around. The length of the games is always unpredictable, Let alone what the theme of the arena is.

"How odd, I never seen this happen"she covers her mouth very girly-like"It seems that our last volunteer has been chosen" I don't even process what she is saying when a crowd of people look at me "This years Male tribute Perceus...Mayweather!"

I let out a cheer along with the others clapping in the crowd. I lightly jog to the stage and just for fun, rip off my dress shirt ans whip it in a circle. I hear hoots and whistle's, I also see Chelsea's face filled with pride and happiness. When the crowd's cheering dies down I reach the stage. The girl chosen this year gives me a look as if she was saying 'What's the hell's wrong with you' then looks away gazing around the district with distaste.

Once I take my place I'm about to put my shirt back on when I feel really cold fingers touch my bare back.

"While aren't you a handsome young man!, why would you put your shirt back on?"Hinea asks, Getting a little laugh out of the audience.

"I didn't think it was a big deal" I put my shirt over my head, It sounds like she is going to say something and touches my back, I flatten the rest out and just step out of her way. She looks kinda disappointed and I feel straight out uncomfortable. She walks over funny, I seen sometimes when a girl tries to get you to notice them. She looks back but my district partner sneezes and catches Hinea's attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot..."I know this is the other part of the speech, Once again their voices sound like I'm underwater. I look over to the girl, my district partner. She was staring ahead at something but almost immediately turns her head towards me she looks at The escort who toke a seat while the mayor talks about a truce. She then looks back at me, as if she was trying to tell me something.

But what?

**Okay...Baddest. Ending. Ever, but I couldn't think of anything else. It's like William Shatner on NBC news (you don't have to get that). Anyways there is this Movie connected to Halo called Forward unto Dawn and it is AMAZING, even if you don't know what Halo is you have to watch it. If you want to check it out it's on a website (movies2k) It's amazing, and yes I'm a gamer girl. **

**BTW REVIEW'S GIVE EVERYONE INSPIRATION!(no kidding seriously I flip every time I get a new one)**


	6. District 3:Artemis Black

District three

Artemis Black

_My name is Artemis Crcuit Black, I'm...16 years-old. I used to live in a family of five, ever since I turned nine I lived in a family of a miserable four. I have twins for little brothers,and a Dad. So that just leaves an important part of me gone, a mother. A peacekeeper, who I hold a grudge on, the one that walks around looking for people like me, someone like me._

_But what he doesn't know is that he's looking for me, a lot them are looking for the traitor,liar and the thief. But they don't care about that, they're looking for what I am._

_My name is Artemis Circuit Black, I'm a spy._

An electric spark runs through her, like electric shocks when getting too close to the many machines the technology district had made. Her mouth let out an unknown sign of weakness a very girly one indicating fear.

_'Maybe a gasp?'_

The people in front of her gazed back curiously like the were waiting for her to turn into a killer robot machine. She felt bare but her black jacket rested proudly over her chest along with her black pants and her combat boots with metal spikes on the top. She wanted to desperately scream at them "Nothing to see here!" and hurt everyone that rested their eyes on her.

Her anger showed on the outside too, her fist balled up, clenching her jacket for more effect. She knew not to act out since it wouldn't help her anyways. Instead she closed her eyes counted to seven, inhaling a deep breath while holding her head high walking to the stage.

She saw the look of sorrow as she made her way past the gravel that made up the ground, she felt angered when she saw this look, she would always think of insults when something offended her even if it wasn't a big deal.

_'What are you going to do? are you going to...march up on the stage and announce to everybody that you felt bad for me? are you going to volunteer for me? Well you can't because you can never repay the debts they owe me. You're better of to go home and tell someone who gives a shit'_

The escort, who she never bothered to learn her name was waving over at her to hurry along, so she started her rebellious plan right then-and-now by pausing before taking another step, The escort looked annoyed but she could care less as when the escort eyes looked at her outfit in distaste and disgust.

She could her twin brothers cry in the background, she immediately searched the crowd to see Harry blubbering as his sister is now in gamble for her life and Greyson most likely crying over the discomfort of his twin. Her dads large build hold Harry at his hip and Greyson left to stand. Raymond very obviously searched her eyes for fear but she stood her ground knowing her mouth is in a frown and the rest is hopefully oblivious to emotion.

She had a little argument in her head about the goodbyes and if she should call him dad, but it took a lot of self-therapy to not verbally hurt his feelings.

_'Save your thoughts, he can't even parent the three of us right' _

She instantly thought of her mom, the one woman who could bring the small smile to rise on her face, who made the man that she calls Raymond a father of three and made him a less of a stone-head. The thought pained her but she couldn't help thinking about when she saw the last moments of her life end as the bullet hit her head. She see's it in her dreams on occasion but as a picture moving in slow motion and ending when her eyes met her own stormy blue.

"What's you name dear?"

* * *

She was sitting down in the town market line, it was only morning and only a few workers and customers scattered through the huts that made the town's market, she kept herself occupied by cutting something up that she had stolen earlier.

She had her eyes set on the bakers with the some-what crappy bread, He was the hardest to steal from, he would chase them out of the dirt area and returned to his stand that is usually from the other rebels.

She saw a boy standing with a crowd of others and slipped his hand in the basket of bread rolls putting it in the closer pocket, unfortunately the baker noticed the bread roll at last-minute.

"Hey what's in your pocket?"  
"Nothing's in my pocket"The boy remained surprisingly calm.  
"Son, I saw you put my god damn bread-roll in your pocket you going to explain something to me?" The baker seemed pissed about it. Artemis decided to look away to avoid any more trouble looking at the blue mats that surround the picnic tables. She heard the footsteps and yells of the baker while the newest robber runs for dear life covering his face to avoid any future recognition.

I got up and leaned on the make-shift wall waiting for any sign of the newest commotion but it was silent. There was already some people picking off some expensive bread. She walked over herself opening up her bag drooping in a dozen rolls and a bread she had tried before but not bothering to learn the name.

She walked a metre but turning around when she saw the fruit man trading a little with an old woman she turned back and grabbed a random bread and stuffing it in her back touching the many others.

She wandered around a bit knowing if she just came from the stall without the baker around the fruit man would turn you in, She put on a smile and looking at the many things in the market with no need to actually buy anything. The baker came out of nowhere when Artemis had an urge to grab more though seeing the man she just stepped into the hut nearest to her.

It was a dress store with many assortments of dresses lined up on a rack in 3 different rows, she felt a rare sensation of comfort run through her when she saw a nearby yellow dress almost instantly running her fingers over the fabric. The color reminded her of her very joyful mother and the way she made the finest dresses.

But she just marched out of the hut going to the fruit-stand across from her previous visit.

The exchange of the bread and fruits wasn't easy either. The man spoke differently confusing Artemis and only saying the phrase "I want three apples, here's my bread" over and over. The man's body language showed discomfort and then annoyance. In frustration she threw the bread at him getting the fruit for herself. He didn't like that so much and grabbed both of her bony wrist, but she thought quicker and pulled her hands outwards, kicking him in the shin and throwing him over her re-awakened pained shoulder.

The rest of the day was rotten and held a foul-mood on her heavily tanned face, Her brother Greyson being a spoiled-ass brat claiming he deserves to be fed something more better and Harry sitting quietly chewing away at the roll, his hazel eyes lancing her way as saying something as 'thank-you while the other glared at his bun as if it would give him a disease.

She had to admit, she was closer to Harry than to Greyson, she assumed she liked his silent being but he could braid, help out and still be a fun person to hang-out with. Greyson is too sociable for his own good. She chuckles while remembering when Greyson asked why she was so flat-chested and surprised at his comment Harry said that she has to have a baby in her stomach.

She never liked to have them too close to her if she was to have an accident in her job, it always made her more serious when she remembers. Her job is basically risking her life for some nerds to be on top of District 3 Science Department. Although she works for them, she has not once met any of them when she started out as a science experiment at the age of six trying to create some-what of a super solider. As of result she has a growth defect leaving her at a petite 4' 10" and even smaller feet.

Only her dad knows about what she does and keeps his distance sometimes but he only found out because he found a small tattoo written on just above her knee cap with the number 014 written in bold lettering. She swore off dresses for the rest of her life and wearing the color black in fear of anyone seeing it and how the would react to her condition.

Before she knew it she was already at the reaping looking around at the surrounding factories with different company names and competition. She longed to be doing her job than to be stuck with a bunch of dumb teenagers. She never felt like she fit in with any kind of groups, not even the other failed experiments who tried to move on with their lives as a trained killer, while failing miserable. It is so bad for people like us to fit in that some have even taken their own lives.

My gaze was on a group of girls that she knew to be very talkative, they were hugging and sending out their best-wishes to each and every one of them. She felt angered at the thought of having no one that gives her support or even a simple gesture. She kept her stare down at the ground until she heared the boom of the microphone.

"Welcome to the 63rd Hunger Games! as always may the odds be ever in your favour"

"Am I scared?" She thought to herself "No. Am I ready?" She deeply inhaled a shaky breath quietly whispering to herself "Yes, I am all for it".

* * *

_"__My name is Artemis Black"_


	7. District 3:Angus Cybert

**Okay I'm sorry I didn't update for the longest time ever, but I have a good excuse, I got Halo 4 for Christmas (enough said).** **And it is really easy for me to…procrastinate, like I can easily talk myself out of goals or anything. So today I'm fighting the power! With the help of my best friend popcorn and Coca-Cola or as Americans say (BTW my source is my sister because she went to Detroit for a hockey tournament. I don't know if this is actually true or not but whatever)  
SODA!**

District Three

Angus Cybert

"Angus?" said , the aging clock maker and his boss. I wipe the sweat from my forehead from the small concealed clock shop; I nod at him to continue focusing on a broken screw. He doesn't say anything but points to the small window with Karen waving her arms at me.

'I'm almost done' I mouth and circle the clock with my finger to emphasize. She nods and disappears from the window. She probably came to check on my like she always does to make sure nothing bad happened, and she likes wandering around the district.

Mr.B (as I call him) hands me another clock and gives a sad smile to me, which probably means that clock will only take a little while to fix, I pick up the silver triangle clock and put it on the finished counter. I turn and walk to the grey wood table isle I work on and see that he put the clock on a worn piece of cloth. I look up and see a glimpse of him walk into the back room.

I sigh and work on the clock for about 5 min when I finished. This clock was oddly shaped, it's shaped as a cylinder with the numbers spiraling upwards and a thin and large laser beam coming from the inside pointing at the tie. All I had the fix were the clocks orientation.

I play around with it waiting for Karen to show knowing that if I wasn't there, she wouldn't return home so quickly. I sit with my worn-out work apron folded around my hands, putting them on the counter to place them back in my hands again. The shop is lonely, usually. It is uncomfortable silence in the store, with only the strong smell of cedar filling the room and 4 work tables. The record was 3 occupied.

I see some figures past the small window left from the door and I finally decide to stop fiddling with the apron, slowly getting up to feel my legs stiff. I turn my head slightly and toss the apron on my chipped work table going to the door. I have to tug on the door to get it open, only then did my "at peace" moment end.

My whole body tensed when I saw her. She looked just as startled as me mouthing 'Crap'. Sadly it wasn't Karen but some girl from school that I think had a crush on my back in fifth grade.

* * *

_"Payton likes Angus, Payton likes Angus, Payton likes Angus!" A girl cheered down the hall with Payton herself turn around to tell her friend to 'shut up' but that didn't stop the crowd of classmates pinching in towards the scene. We were waiting, for a substitute teacher to show from her outdoor duty watching to make sure everything was in order, so we were stuck outside the classroom. Payton looked like she just got done running a seventh grade marathon that they have at the end the school year for each student. I last saw it in grade 2 when a cousin of mine was racing. _

_Payton was trying denying giving a very childish "No, I don't" but she would turn even redder. I shrugged it off and was instead looking for the teacher herself who was running 5 min late; beside there was another Angus in the class. I glanced over when I heard some repeating over and over which Angus it was and the friend yelled "Cybert". I never turned so red in my life. _

_I only told my cousin Chyler and being the rebellious teenager that she was, she asked Payton if it was true. Now since then, there is an unspoken rule of avoiding each other at all cost._

* * *

Now we've matured we can at the least, stand 2 meters away from each other now. Well not currently, but most of the time.

My lungs wouldn't allow any air in; all I could think of doing was moving out-of-the-way. I stepped aside to let her through and I looked as though she purposely took a longer step.

"Is um… is he here? The older guy? No?" All I wanted to do was nod and walk away, but I knew Mr.B wouldn't be back for a while, eve when I started working here a couple of years back he would disappear into the back room for hours.

I thought about quick, and hard. So I blurted "No, He's gone…" But that meant I had to help her "But if you leave it over there…" I sort of threw my hand over to the area towards his work table.

"Yeah sure"

I nod and finally walk through the door. The sun's light blinds me for a few moments and I automatically squint my eyes to block the rays see Karen up ahead and wave towards her. She smiles and waves. There is a small crowd of people and I slide through dodging bodies and quickly grab Karen's hand leading her to the waving, waist height grass.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Karen says teasingly

"You'll never guess who was there"

She lets out that kind of silently snort when someone breathes more air out of their mouth that usual. She is walking a bit a head me but I still see her odd habit of picking the dirt out of her nails. It was an awkward silence and she tries to avoid it but I usually okay with it. I peak over the familiar swamp grass that leads to the backward of our house.  
"Was it Payton?"  
"Yep" I say monotone, Karen breaks out into a grin.  
"Some things you just can't avoid, like mom when you didn't finish your homework" Karen says while cracking a laugh before she finished the sentence. We come up onto the dirt track that leads over to the 'Cybert estate', A one story tall house made with really old and slim wood pieces, twisted shingles and various rubber mats covering where the shingles are meant to be.

My mom and dad were waiting inside our home with some eggs and bread, Karen and I had to split a scrambled egg the size of my palm and I got the bread bun because Karen loathes eating stale bread. There was nothing wrong with the bread but it does have that rotten taste which makes the bread hard and sweeter than what it normally tastes like. Just I was about to finish off the last piece of the bread, the T.V turned on. My head turned so my chin was beside my shoulder. The small rusted screen read,

"_Please exit your homes, the Reaping of The 63__rd__ annual hunger games will begin"._

* * *

__My breath exited out of my chest, yet I was letting out whimpering breaths. I walked up with an emotional mask on my face looking down on the ground, only a single tear came down but it barely slipped past the corner of my eye.

My first instinct was to look for Karen when I reached the stairs that lead to nothing but evil, I looked back and I found her almost instantly. She wasn't looking up at the stage, instead she was looking down at the dirty pavement and her body was shaking from crying. And it's my entire fault.

When I looked at the large screens that float around the air for people farther from the stage to see, I could see a close-up image of my face with my cheeks turning scarlet.  
_"Because the whole lot of district 3 is staring at you"  
"Yes, because I was just selected as tribute for this year's games."_

**Damn right I finished! Sorry about the language but I am so excited that I finished, I would like to say to Coca-Cola, Even though you made me want to take a bathroom break, You motivated me to keep writing, and thank-you Popcorn  
….I'm now going to go to take a wash-room break.**


End file.
